Transformers, Part 2: Veil of Destruction (2014 film)
13 years after the first part of the final film, Sam and Carly are now parents, and have raised a son named Daniel, and they have assistance from Wheelie, Rodimus Prime, Black Arachnia and Grimlock as his guardians. But when Sam calls Optimus back to Earth, they must form a reluctant alliance with the Decepticons to find out about a mysterious terrorist named ???. Premieres June 27, 2014 Characters *Lt. Colonol Samuel "Spike" James Witwicky (Shia Labeouf) - calls Optimus again for another adventure *Carly Spencer-Witwicky (Rosie-Huntington Whitley) - Sam's newfound wife *Daniel Witwicky (Davis Cleveland) - born in 2013, age 12 in 2025 *Kitty Lennox (Ciara Bravo) - William Lennox's daughter, born in 2007, 18 in 2025 *Zebediah David (Tom Felton) - Daniel's uncle *Buster Witwicky (Ross Lynch) - Sam's brother and Daniel's uncle *Jesse Witwicky (Bella Thorne) - Buster's wife and Sam's sister-in-law and Daniel's aunt *Joseph Gordon (Jeremy Renner) - the director of N.E.S.T. *Rodimus Prime (Matthew Brodereck) - now Daniel's pick up car *Black Arachnia (Jodi Benson) - showed a soft spot for Daniel *Wheelie (Tom Kenny) - hanging with Daniel, he refers him as "Danny" *Grimlock (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the leader of the Dinobots, he is Daniel's 4th guardian *Slag (Tom Kenny) - the bad boy of the Dinobots *Sludge (Bill Fagerbakke) - the dim-witted one of the Dinobots *Snarl (Dee Bradley Baker) - the quiet one of the Dinobots *Swoop (Jeff Bennett) - the sensitive one of the Dinobots *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - returns to Earth to help Sam and N.E.S.T. track down Headmaster *Ultra Magnus (Tommy Lee Jones) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) *Sideswipe (James Remar) *Cup (Rene Auberjoinis) *Spriner (James Marsters) *Blurr (Owen Wilson) - now Buster's guardian *Omega Supreme (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Galvatron (Hugo Weaving) - makes a reluctant alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to deal with Headmaster *Skyquake (Rodger Bumpass) - Galvatron's lieutenant *Razorclaw (Corey Burton) - the ever-patient leader of the Predacons *Divebomb (Rodger Bumpass) - he is cheerful *Headstrong (Dee Bradley Baker) - he is stubborn *Rampage (Steven Jay Blum) - he is easily distracted *Tantrum (Dwight Schultz) - he is wrathful *Predaking (Udo Kier) - a fusion of Razorclaw, Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage and Tantrum *Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) - still shows a rivalry against Springer *Thrust (John DiMaggio) *Jetstorm (Quinton Flynn) *Strika (CCH Pounder) - still shows hatred towards Black Arachnia *Astrotrain (Clancy Brown) - still shows hatred towards Omega Supreme *Blitzwing (Arnold Vosloo) Villains *Headmaster/Zarak Prime (Jean-Claude Van Damme) - the main antagonist, he paralyzed Carly, causing a vengeful Sam to go after, and find out his secret, he stated, "Sounds like ruling the world will be a fantastic plan ever!", near the end, when he is overpowered by Buster, Carly (in leg braces) and Zebediah, and Sam peeled off his mask, he is revealed to be Zarak Prime *Miles Jules (Scott Adkins) - the secondary antagonist and Headmasters's right-hand man Plot ???, ???: 2013 Sam Witwicky (Shia Labeouf) is running quickly to the hospital after a drive in with Bumblebee, and Zebediah (Tom Felton) and Buster (Ross Lynch) and Jesse (Bella Thorne) come to his aid to see Sam's expected child, they run quickly, the nurse calls Sam's name, as he runs quickly, and he enters Carly's room, the doctor states, "Congratulations, you are now a father", as we see Carly carrying a newborn baby, Sam asks if it is a boy or a girl, Carly states that it is a boy, Daniel ??? Witwicky, Sam picks him up and tends to his shoulder, smiling down to him, stating, "He's perfect, to us", which cought all 3 smiles of Zebediah, Buster and Jesse, making Zebediah and Buster the uncles, and Jesse the aunt. ???, ???: Twelve years later Daniel Witwicky (Davis Cleveland) is playing with his guardian, Rodimus Prime. Sam now has trimmed hair, and Carly has half her hair nearly shortened. Trivia ??? Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction